Love Bites at Dusk
by guesswhosirish
Summary: A Teen Wolf fanfiction. It will just be based off of the show and have some of the characters from the show. Not everything that happens in the show will happen in this book, just telling you now. It's a love story between Ashley McCall and Stiles Stilinski. At first it is just a crush, and there are a lot of obstacles along the way. Read to find out what happens!
1. Character List and a sort of plot

**I** **am new to and I don't know if this will be any good but bare with me. This book is also on my Wattpad account, same username as on here just on another website. Also most of this will be in my own writing. But, then again some of it is going to be things from the show. So no copyright intended just trying to have fun doing what I love by writing a story. If you don't like it that's okay just don't read it. Please don't comment how it sucks in your opionion cause some people might just like it, I hope...**

**_Characters: _**

___Stiles Stilinski- He has gotten over his crush on Lydia, but now the problem is does Ashley like him? Little does he know she is practically in love with him. And he is with her. Stiles, Scott, and Ashley have been friends since at least pre- k. __**Let's just hope that their friendship lasts. **_

___Ashley McCall- She had a crush on Jackson for a few years back in middle school now she finds him quite repulsive because of the way that he acts. She has know Stiles because Scott is her brother. But over time she has fallen in love with Scott being that he is her brother he knows of her crush on Stiles. But everytime he tells her to tell Stiles she says no. Scott always says that her and Stiles would make a really cute couple. Ashley has also known everyone else for as long as she could remember. (well besides Derek,Erica, Isaac, and Boyd) What will happen. Read to find out._

___Lydia Martin- She and Jackson have been dating for a while now although she feels that he isn't really into her. But, she loves him and the bad thing is that he treats her like shit sometimes. Well, by sometimes it technically means all of the time. _

___Jackson Whittemore- Jackson has had a crush on Ashley for a while now but she kind of finds him repulsive because of the way that he acts. So he just asked out her best friend Lydia because he knew that she actually liked him. Will he actually in time develop feelings for Lydia or stay hung up on Ashley. _

___Scott McCall- Scott and Ashley are siblings, and he has known of her crush on Stiles for a while. Being that he and Stiles are best friends he has known that Stiles has a crush on Ashley too. He keeps tyring to get both of them to tell each other so far it isn't working. Let's just see what happens. Scott has a huge crush on the new girl Allison. But, the bad thing is that she is a hunter, and he is a newly turned werewolf. Derek tells him to stay away from Allison but he won't listen. Will these feelings make it to a relationship or crash and burn._

___Allison Argent- Allison is the new girl at Beacon Hills High. She has made friends with Lydia and Ashley. She also has a crush on Scott but she doesn't know that he is a werewolf. And to make matter's worse she doesn't even know that she is a hunter yet. _

___Derek Hale- He is the alpha right now, he also bit Scott in the woods the other night. He tells Scott to stay away from Allison but will Scott listen or will Allison's family kill Scott like they killed __**his**__. (__**his**__, being Derek's)_

___Erica Reyes- (She, Isaac, and Boyd won't be in this book till towards the end so they don't really have much of a part as of right now. Sorry guys.)_

___ Isaac Lahey- (He, Erica, and Boyd won't be in this book till towards the end so they don't really have much of a part as of right now. Sorry guys.)_

_ Boyd- (He, Isaac, and Erica won't be in this book till towards the end so they don't really have much of a part as of right now. Sorry guys.)_


	2. Chapter 1

Ashley's POV:

*Beep Beep Beep* I shut the alarm off and shifted in my bed. Then I sat up and walked to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, wow I need to take a shower. I get in and wash my hair then rinse off. I wrap my towel around me and walk out to my closet looking for an outfit. I find the perfect one and put it on. Then my cell phone rings I pick it up.

"Hello"

"Hey want me to come pick you up?"

"Yeah sure give me a few minutes, okay?

"Alright I will be there in to 20 to 25"

"Okay see you then."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye?"

The line went dead. I put my phone down and started doing my makeup. About 10 minutes later as I finished putting on my makeup then I put on my chapstick. I smiled then I grabbed my cell phone, bag, slipped on my boots and walked downstairs. I heard a horn honk and immediately knew it was Stiles. I walked outside with Scott to his jeep. I then got into the back of the jeep while Scott sat in the passanger seat. Stiles sat in the driver's side and starting driving to the school. As we pulled up I got out after Stiles and walked over to him. Don't really know where Scott went... Stiles and I started talking as we walked up to the school. Just then I bumped into someone I turned to face them. It was Jackson... "Oh I'm sorry Jac-"

He cut me off.

"Save it just watch where you are going next time okay."

And with that he walked off. I sighed I can't believe I used to like him. Anyways, I turned back to Stiles...He had a look on his face that looked somewhat like anger and disappointment. He started to talk

"Ash, you shouldn't let him talk to you like that "

"What?! He acts that way with everyone. How does it make it any different?"

"Because I care about you and that asshole just told you off. I mean doesn't he like you, and it's bad enough that he treat's Lydia that way to. I- "

I cut him off

"Stiles I doubt he does and its fine all that madder's is that I am okay. And I keep telling Lydia that he is nothing but trouble, but no she won't listen she just has to have it her way."

We made it inside and over to my locker. I opened it and grabbed some books that I need for the day. Then I shut it and started walking with Stiles to class. We all sat down in our usual seats as the bell rang and some other studnets we filling in. (Seat order) Scott behind Stiles and I, and Lydia and Jackson in front of us. I smiled at Stiles and he smiled back. Just then Mr. Harris cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Okay student's today we have a new student... Who should already be here by now.".

He looks around and then a gorgeous brunette walks in. He starts speaking again.

"Okay class this is Allison Argent."

He looks at her then motions for her to sit down, she then walks past me and I give her a small smile and wave she smiles back and mouths "Hi" then she takes a seat next to Scott.

As Mr. Harris is teaching I see Scott hand her a pen and they are both smiling at each other and talking. Ohh I think Scotty has got a crush. Then I feel someone put their arm around me. I look up and smile at Stiles.

I then start taking notes on what is talking about thinking that I should be paying attention.

Okay well I hope that that wasn't bad. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

**Stiles POV**

The bell finally rang I stood up and waited for everyone then we started walking down the hallway talking. Of course Lydia was talking to Jackson and it looked like he wasn't even acknowledging her. Scott was talking to us about the new girl. I think her name was Allison..

We made our way to the cafeteria and grabbed lunch, then sat down. We all started talking about what we were going to do later. Then Scott started to talk.

"Ashley Stiles already knows this but, I need to tell you something later after school so go straight home. Okay?"

She responds with a simple.

"Okay"

I saw Jackson staring at Ashley, and Scott was staring at Allison.

Just then Ashley waved over Allison so she would sit with us. I smiled she is so sweet.

Allison sat down she and Scott instantly started talking. Then I saw Ashley sort of staring at me. But, not in some creep way. I do wonder why though. Just then Jackson started talking.

"Alright losers so what are we going to do tonight?"

We all say in unison: WE ARE NOT LOSERS

"Whatever. So "buddies" what are we going to do tonight?"

"Uh..nothing I guess.. Why?"

"Good losers, well there is going to be a party at my house tonight and all of you are invited."

He then winked at Ashley. She just frowned and looked away.

" Uh yeah sure why not.".

**Jackson's POV**

We all sat down and my "friends" were all talking and I was just staring at Ashley..so was Stiles. God that guy. I could, I could just..argh. I really did like these guys as friends and all but sometimes I am just in a bad mood and they don't get it. And to top it off I have been in love with Ashley since 8th grade. Just then I had a thought maybe I should invite them to a party anyways since my parents are gone for the weekend.

"Alright losers so what are we going to do tonight?"

"WE ARE NOT LOSERS"

I chuckle, they all said it in unison. Sometimes you just gotta love em.

"Whatever. So "buddies" what are we going to do tonight?"

" uh nothing I guess why?.."

"Good losers, well there is going to be a party at my house tonight and all of you are invited."

They sort of said yes. Great I think tonight I can "wow " Ashley well maybe if Stiles isn't around or her body guard. Definitly not Scott being that he is her brother for that madder.

**Lydia's POV: **

I'm walking down the hallway, and then I get lost in my thoughts when I see Jackson. Oh my god he looks hot today. I start walking with the group to the cafeteria. We sit down and then everyone starts talking. I can't stop looking at Jackson. God what is wrong with me he hates me. we have known each other for years. I started liking him in elementary school. But, I think I fell in love with him in middle school. I am whisked away from my thoughts when I hear Jackson clear his throat. Oh man what is he gonna complain about right now.

" Alright losers so what are we going to do tonight?"

"WE ARE NOT LOSERS"

"Whatever. So "buddies" "

_ I think-_****God this guy can be an ass sometimes

_**He finishes his sentence**_ -what are we going to do tonight?

"Uh nothing I guess.. Why?"

"Good losers, well there going to be a party at my house tonight and all of you are invited."

Where does he get off calling us losers. Oh yeah we are just the best couple.

_-sighs- _asshole

**Ashley's POV**

The bell rang I put stuff in my bag and started walking with Stiles. We started talking. Then we made out way to the cafeteria grabbed lunch and sat with everyone else. I don't know why but I can't keep my eyes off of Stiles today. Well, hey this might just be a fling for me. Eh, who knows...

Then Jackson started talking. Oh god he winked at me. I mean I used to like him back when he actually had a soul and acted nice. But now not so much.

**Stiles POV**

_sighs_

I saw that Ashley was still looking at me. Hmm wonder why does she..nahh... anyways King Jackson just invited us all to a party. I don't really want to go at all I mean the guy can't even be bothered to remember my own name.. But, if Ash goes then I think I will go. Oh wow I really sound like some young sap in love with his middle school crush. Oh wait why is he inviting us to a party when we have a game tonight. God... well I will be benched the whole time but at least he will be playing. I should tell him. Wait, if I don't then he will quit. Eh, maybe coach will cancel it concidering the fact that it is raining outside. Well, who knows...


	4. Chapter 3

Ashley's POV

After school Allison drove me home, and I went upstairs to change for Jackson's "party". I went downstairs after I hadn't decided on an outfit and saw Scott sitting on one of the bar stools. I totally forgot that he was gonna tell me something. I slowly started walking towards Scott and tapped his shoulder. "Hey, you wanted to tell me something." He responded with "Yeah, you might want to sit down". I then sat down and started listening to my brother.

"Okay Ash there is no easy way to put this. So I am just gonna say it I am a werewolf." I shifted in my seat. What is he talking about..

"Okay, what the fuck are you talking about. Werewolves are not real. What is wrong with you?"

"Okay Ash I know this is something that you are not used to. I mean not everyday does your sibling tell you that they are a werewolf, but believe me I am telling you the truth."

"Okay so prove it." I thought to myself maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"The next full moon isn't until Sunday, but Ash there is a lot that I still need to tell you."

"Can it wait, there is a game tonight."

"Shit. I totally forgot about it. Do you need a ride?"

"Scott it's okay Allison is waiting for me outside!" He smiled

"Tell her I said hey" With that he was out the door. I laughed and headed upstairs, texting Allison on the way. Telling her to come on inside because I still needed some help with what to wear. After about 3 minutes she was knocking on my bedroom door. "Hey you asked for me" she chirped

"Yeah, hey come here. I need help finding the perfect outfit for Jackson's party"

"Uh no offense, but why would you need the perfect outfit for Jackson's party. He kinda seems like an asshole to me" I laughed.

"Not for him, for Stiles. Oops I didn't mean to say that. Please don't tell him the only one who knows is my brother. Scott you know him right?" She started laughing

"I wouldn't dare till Stiles. Your secret is safe with me, and yes I do know Scott. I kind of have a crush on him!" She smiled

"From what I saw today in class I kind of figured it out." She playfully hit me.

"Well lets go ahead and find the perfect outfit" She said as she started looking through my closet. She then walked over to me with a really cute casual outfit. It was perfect!

"Ash, I think this is gonna look great!" She said while smiling. "Well, what you waiting for? Put it on!"

And with that I walked into the bathroom and changed. I heard my cell phone beep from my bedroom. (The bathroom is in the bedroom) Allison then said.  
"Hey, I think you just got a text"

"Okay, i'm coming" With that I walked out in the outfit and picked up my phone.

Allison squealed "Ash, you look great! Let's get going."  
I checked my text messages and well great. "Slight change of plans Ali, there is a lacross game tonight."

"Oh that's fine now I get to see Scott play!" She squealed, and with that we were heading to the car.  
I got into the passenger's seat while Allison got in the drivers seat. She started driving towards the school. After about 10 minutes we were there. She parked, and then we both started walking to the bleachers. We both said on the opposite sides of Lydia. After about a good 10 minutes the game began.

The coach put Scott in which made me a little worried. I mean Scott is never on the field he is usually benched. But, to my suprise he was doing great! I guess he could really be a werewolf I mean that would explain why he doesn't suck all of the sudden. He scored and I screamed at the top of my lungs "whoooooooo go Scott" in unison with the others at the game.

Sometime passed and us girls cheered as well as talked. I was a little sad that Stiles wasn't in this time. I also kinda wondered where Jackson was, but then I saw him benched. Poor Jack, well he kind of does deserve it. I shouldn't say that I am a good person I think. Well doesn't really madder I guess cause it's not like I have a crush on him anymore that was middle school baby. Now I think I am really in love with-

Someone inturupted my thoughts.  
"Hey, Ash the game is almost over." Allison said.

I looked up and sure enough Beacon Hills High was at a 5 point lead with only 15 seconds left.  
We are totally going to win no doubt about it.

10

5

4

3

2

1

*Beep/buzzer*

We all cheered (well at least all the Beacon Hills alumni.) With that everyone started filing out to their cars. Allison, Lydia, and I just waited there for Scott, I am assuming Jackson, and Stiles. They finally came out of the locker room which took them about 25 minutes. Sorry I am a little inpatient just deal with it.

Stiles came over to me and wrapped his arms around me which I am totally used to. Allison and Scott started talking. Lydia and Jackson were also talking. Stiles and I started talking while walking to his jeep, while the others were trailing behind.

"So how was it sitting on the bench tonight?" I said while laughing.

"Well same old, same old" He said with a light chuckle.

I just smiled "One day you'll be out there playing! So are we gonna go to Jackson's beloved party?"

"Yeah sure come on." We then got into the jeep and started following everyone else.

We both walked inside hand in hand.

"Whoo Stilinski you finally got her" Some dumb jock off of the team yelled. Wait does he like me? Stiles started blushing and let go of my hand. "Hey I am just gonna go get a drink. See you later?" He said.

"Yeah, bye Stiles" I then just started walking around having no one to talk to at the moment. I didn't really know where anyone was.

Then I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and sure enough it was the man of the hour.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you that you look beautiful tonight" I couldn't help but smile I mean come on it was Jackson. He can be so charming, but I can't think about him. He has Lydia and I want Stiles. Jackson lost me in middle school, because I guess I just wasn't good enough for his popular ass.

"Uh, thanks?" I said and then turned to go the other way.

"No Ashley really you do. I kind of also have something to tell you" I turned around to face him.

"Okay so tell me"

"Can we like maybe go outside. Somewhere where it is a little quieter." I then got a little worried. What does he want to tell me?

"Okay' I then walked outside with him and we sat on a bench.

"Ashley, I just want to tell you that for a few years I have thought that you should be with me. Not Stiles or any other guy. Only me, I have been in love with you for quite a few years now." I just froze. He decides to tell me this now. When I got over him. I just, I just can't. I stood up ready to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. I turned around. "Okay Jackson this isn't easy for me to say but I was in love with you too. But, that was a long time ago. Now I am in love with Stiles, and what about Lydia?"

"What?!, that little kid. She was just a decoy I knew you were going to tell me no, and she was your closest friend at the time."

"Well, you shouldn't have done that to her. You should tell her why you are dating her in the first place. I think she is in love with you. Plus, I am around Stiles more often anyways. So can you like let my arm go?" He let it go.

"Uh, yeah sorry" He kinda of half smiled and walked away. 

**Jackson's POV**

I started walking away from Ashley, and started looking for Stiles. I mean seriously I confess my love to her and she LOVES STILES. REALLY that little TWERP is always ruining my life.

I spotted him talking to one of his friends. I thought about walking up to him,but then thought that I shouldn't. If Ashley is really going to be happy with him then I shouldn't mess around with it. But, then again what if he doesn't even know she likes him. I think he likes her, so if she likes him. Wouldn't they be dating already? Huh, I don't know I will try and figure it out. Stilinski you got lucky tonight.

**Ashley's POV**

What just happened. I mean I still kind of like Jackson. Maybe I could try to make Stiles jealous. I should, I am going to try to go find Jackson. I was walking around and then I bumped into Lydia. Oh my god I forgot about her. If I do this she is going to hate me forever. Well then maybe I could try to get her to hate him. If I tell her what he told me then maybe she will break up with him.

"Hey sorry about that Lydia. So guess what Jackson just told me it was really weird." She looked confused.

"Uh, what?" I debated whether or not telling her. But, it just kind of came out.

"He told me he loves me, and that he has for a long time."

"S-s-so, what w-as I?!" She asked on the verge of tears."

"He told me that you were some kind of a decoy, because you were my bestfriend at the time. I am so sorry Lydia. I just thought that you should know what he told me." She burst into tears and ran off.

Oh no what did I do. I mean it couldn't have been that bad. I gotta find out where she is going, and with that I followed her.

_Okay, so how was that? I don't think I have great writing skills. If I made any spelling errors could you tell me so I can fix them. If anyone reads can you please comment or vote so I know that I am writing this for at least a few people. Thanks for reading! _


End file.
